The Bet
by Crazy Big D
Summary: Link and Mido are the most popular boys in their high school. But what happens when they place a bet on the most unnoticed girl in their high school? Chapter 11 up
1. The Bet

Summary: Link and Mido are the most popular boys in their high school. But what happens when they place a bet on the most unnoticed girl in their high school? Chapter 1: The Bet

"I can't believe we're gonna be seniors this year!"

Malon told her best friend, Marin as they strolled down the corridor of their high school, Marin noticed her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna take off, I'll see ya after math class," Marin told her best friend of 12 years, Malon as she walked off,

"See Ya" Malon told herself, as she walked down the corridor to her locker, as she punched in the combination, she noticed a commotion coming from the end of the corridor. She had to check it out.  
Malon saw what it was and wasn't surprised, it was just Link and Mido causing a stir with their holiday stories, I should have guessed. At that moment, the bell rang, and Malon had to get to class

Mido and his best friend Link heard the school bell, and saw all the girls that surround them rush off to class, they were in no hurry though, it would ruin their image to be on time to a class,

"So, now you and Zelda broke up who ya gonna take to the prom?" Mido asked his best friend, as he gave a wink to a passing girl.

"Man, I haven't even thought about it, I mean, its not liked I really loved Zelda, but its not like I've thought about dating anyone else" Link informed him

"I see what your saying, mate, and Zelda is the most popular girl in school, how can ya live up to that!"

"Hey!" Link started, offended by his friends words

"I could have any girl, and I could make any girl mine, and I could make any girl prom queen!" Link started, ballsy.

"Care to put a wager on that?" Mido asked, laughing.

"Hell, why not!" Link answered. Confidently.

"Ok, what are the terms, I'll let you decide"

"Ok ,Mido, I bet you $100 that by prom night, I will make the girl of your choice mine, I will have slept with her, and I will make her the prom queen!" Link told him

"Ok, your on, but just so you know, you have to do all three things to win the bet, and if you don't do them all, I win!"

"Done" Link said, and the guys shaked hands.

"Now to find the girl..." Mido started, looking around.

Malon got halfway to her math class before realising she left her homework assignment in her locker, so she had to traipse halfway across the school to get it.  
As she reached her locker, she realised Mido and Link were still hanging around, she didn't have the time to take much notice though, because as soon as she got her book she rushed back to class.

"What about her?" Mido said, pointing towards the Red-Head who just ran around the corner.

"You mean, Malon?" Link questioned

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I suppose she is quite hot, but, man, she's a right goody goody, president of the art club, the math club, the drama club... Need I continue? The whole school thinks she's a nerd!" Link protested.

"It's a challenge..." Mido smiled_ "He'll never do it"_

"I can take any challenge" Link stated confidently " You just wait, by the time prom night comes you will owe me a cool $ 100"

* * *

First chapter all done. Now go and Review :) 


	2. Its just got more interesting!

Note: Thanks too all who reviewed chapter 1

Chapter 2: Its just got more interesting!

Mido and Link waited at the park to meet their friend, who had been on holiday so was starting school a week later then them, to meet them.  
Shiek saw his friends in the distance and couldn't resist jogging to meet them, he had so many story's to share.

After Sheik shared his holiday stories with his two best friends, they were hiding something from him, for some reason Mido and Link had decided not to tell Sheik about the bet they had on Malon, but they didn't know why.

"So, you meet any cute girls on your holidays..." Link began, hinting

"Well, I did meet some, but I wasn't interested." Sheik told them

"Why?" Mido asked, dumbfounded

"Well, theres someone here that I kinda like..." Sheik began coyly,

"Who?" Mido and Link asked in unison

"Well, you might think she's a nerd or whatever, but I really like her..."

"WHO IS SHE?" His friends shouted, again in unison

"Malon" Sheik said, walking away from his friends, and through the school gates

_"maybe I shouldn't have told them, they are just going to make fun of it, but I cant help it, I know shes unpopular and I'm well, popular, but there's something about her..."_

Mido and Link stared at each other, struck dumb by what their friend just told them.

"Malon...MALON!" Link shouted, shocked.

"Yeah, its weird, alright." Mido replied

"Maybe we should call off the bet, if he likes her..."

Mido laughed, "Call it off? No way! Its just got more interesting!" Mido replied.

Link nodded his head in agreement and smiled, This Malon situation just got a hell of a lot more interesting..

Malon sat in science next to her best friend, Marin and her boyfriend Roy, they weren't paying attention, they never did, contrary to popular belief, they weren't complete geeks.  
Malon sat at the back of the class, and she was looking around, she was so bored. Out of the blue, she made eye contact with Sheik, he had turned around to pick up the pencil he had dropped, he smiled at her, and turned around again. When he smiled at her, she felt so warm inside

_"Wait a minute! I can't be getting feelings for Sheik, he is popular, and he hangs around with Link! And Mido! He would never be interested in me!"_

The bell rang and Malon told her friends she would meet them in the cafeteria, and stayed behind to sort out her books, the books slipped through her fingers and they all fell to the floor.

"Fuck!" Malon said in anger. She couldn't be bothered with this.

"I never expected such language from such an innocent looking girl" Came a voice Malon didn't recognize.

Malon looked up and saw

"Link" Malon said, sounding unimpressed. She knew he was popular, but she didn't have any respect for him, quite simply, she thought he was an ass.

"Got it in one, sweet cheeks" Link said, giving her a wink,

He bent down and picked up all her books for her, then proceeded to walk her down the corridor,

They got to the end and Link saw Mido and Sheik waiting for him,

"See you later, cutie" Link said, as she began walking away, she felt him slap her ass.

She almost jumped in surprise, and she was a little embarrassed.

"Bye" she said, coyly.

Sheik was waiting for Link and saw the whole thing, he wasn't happy,

"You know I like her!" Sheik raged.

Link appeared unbothered,

"There's no harm in a little... healthy competition" Link smirked, and walked down the corridor, Mido in tow, leaving Sheik to stand in anger and astonishment.

* * *

Chapter 2 done. Now go review :D 


	3. He likes someone else

Note: Thanks for the reviews for chapter 2 people

* * *

The Bet 

Chapter 3: He likes someone else

Ever since Link had found out about Sheiks crush on Malon, he had been eager to hurry along the bet, granted, he had a couple of months till the prom, but there was the getting to know her, making her prom queen, getting her into bed...  
He knew that she worked at starspot, so he was gonna go and see her there and try to become'friends' with her.

Malon was taking an order to table 12 when she saw him come in,

"_What is he doing here, he shouldn't be here! I mean, he slapped my ass for Christ sake!"_

She went back to the counter and pretended to act normal, and hopefully no one would ask her to go take his order,

"Um, Malon?"

"What?" Malon replied, flustered

"Can you take the order of that guy on table 10 please? I'm not paying you to just stand there!" Her supervisor, told her.

"Sure thing" Malon replied, and slowly made her way over.

She really didn't want to see him,

"_He slapped my ass! Why did he do that?"_

"Hey baby doll." Link said flashing her- a granted-very sexy- grin.

"Hello, Link" she replied, trying not to look at him,

"So what time do you get off?" Link questioned

"Oh, in about 10 minutes, why?" Malon questioned back

"Well, I will wait for you in my car, I wanna take you out." Link told her, flashing that same smile

"Your very forward.."

"Just the way you like it..." Link replied, walking out and when he got behind her, he gave her ass another slap, making Malon flinch.

Its not that Malon didn't find Link attractive, but she kept wondering why all of a sudden he had an interest in her, and why did he wanna take her out?

"_Also, I've been totally in love with his best friend since 1st grade"_

She decided to just tell him she liked someone else before he had to take her out.  
So she opened the door of Link's convertible and took a seat,

"So you ready to have a night you'll never forget..?" Link asked, flirtatiously

"Look, Link, is this a date?" Malon thought she better ask before jumping the gun and telling him her secret about one of his friends, she hadn't even told Marin this.

"Yeah, course it is baby doll" Link told her, confidently

"Well, the thing is, I kinda like someone else..." Malon began, coyly

Link's face fell, he wanted to know who she liked, he needed to know so he could form a plan.

"Who?" Link asked, over exaggerating his disappointment

"Well, you cant tell anyone" Malon told him

"I promise"

"Its Sheik" Malon said

Link felt angry _"they like each other, god I wish I could tell her he liked her too- but I cant let Mido win the bet"_

"Malon, I'm sorry- I hate to say this.."

"What?" She burst out, feeling the heartbreak, she knew what he was going to say, but she hated it. She knew he could never like her, but having someone who knows tell her- it made her feel heartbroken.

"Sheik likes _"Quick, think of someone" _"Zelda!"

"Oh" Malon said quietly

"_God, why did I tell him? Why did he have to tell me that?"_

"But how about we go out and have fun?" Link asked eagerly

Malon felt to weak to resist "Ok" She replied, feeling heartbroken, the guy she loved since she could remember, defiantly liked another girl.

As they drove off, Link felt a cruel smile creep on his lips _"I've done it, I've won!"_

* * *

Chapter 3 finshed. Now make me happy and review : ) 


	4. I Think I Like Her

Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapeter

The Bet

Chapter 4: I Think I Like Her

Malon lay awake, it was midnight, she had only got back from her 'date' an hour ago.

Was it even a date?

"_God why am I even thinking about him! Its Sheik I want... Isn't it?"_

Malon thought the date was perfect, he took her to the beach, and they walked along it and watched the sunset. It wasn't the most lavish of dates, but they talked, about their lives, about everything. Malon saw a whole new man in Link that night.

* * *

Link lay awake in his bed, he couldn't believe what was happening 

_"no, its not happening, it cant be... I cant be falling for her... She a bet... Its not happening"  
_  
But it was, and Link couldn't run away for it for much longer...

With these thoughts in mind, Link and Malon drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next day, Malon called Marin, it was a Saturday, which, of course, meant no school. Malon needed advice from Marin, but just as Marin walked through Malon's bedroom door, her mobile rang, 

"Hello?" Malon answered, as she was unsure who was on the other end

"Hey, Malon, its, Link..." Link was uneasy, he felt... Guilty.

"Hi" Malon felt a smile creep on her pretty lips

"So, do you wanna... Go out with me tonight?"

"Sure... But, what should I wear?" She asked

_"Damn! Why am I stupid! Why did I ask that?"_

"Formal" Link answered, quickly,

_"Why did I say that? Where am I gonna take her that's formal?"_

"Ok, well pick ya up at eight?" Link added

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

They both hang up, Link couldn't get rid of the guilt, the guilt of using her, for a stupid bet

_"this is it, I am falling for her... I am. I have to tell Mido the bets off..."_

* * *

As the time was getting nearer to eight, Marin was trying to call her best friend out of the bathroom. 

"Are you done yet?" Marin asked anxiously

"Yep. I'm coming out!" Malon answered feeling nervous

Malon stepped out of her bathroom, and looked at Marin, Marin gasped,  
she was wearing a black knee length silky halter dress,

"Your gonna knock him dead!" Marin told her friend, not lying.

"You think?" Malon asked, nervously

"I know..."

Marin was interrupted by the doorbell,

"Will you get it Marin?" Malon asked worried

Marin rushed down the stairs to answer the door, she couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her.

"Hi Link" Marin said, smiling, "She'll be down in a minute"

Marin heard footsteps on the stairs,

"Here she comes!" She said, anxious to see his face.

Sure enough, when she came down, Link was stunned  
_  
"she's beautiful, wow! I cant do this, I am defiantly call off the bet, I like her, I really like her"  
_  
Malon smiled nervously, awaiting his judgment.

"You look... Stunning" Link told her, also not lying

"You think?" Malon felt relieved

"Yea, I do, Shall we go?"

So putting his arm around her, they set off on a night they would never forget...

* * *

Chapter 4 finshed. Now go review. Me like it when you review :) 


	5. It all goes horribly wrong

The Bet

Chapter 5: It all goes horribly wrong

Link pulled up in front of a very posh restaurant called The Vinery, and he went to Malon's door to open it for her, He was completely astounded at how beautiful she was.

"_God she's beautiful, I feel like I really need her, I want her to be mine, I cant believe I am using her this way. That's it, as soon as we get in, I will call Mido and tell him that the bets off"_

Link went to the front desk and the waiter sat them at their table by the window, they had a gorgeous view of the beach, and Link decided that after they ordered starters, he would go to the pay phone by the men's room, to talk to Mido, he couldn't leave it a moment longer.  
So, Malon and Link ordered their starters, (Malon had Chicken soup, and Link decided to have that too) Link made his excuses

"Malon, I'll be right back, I need the bathroom" Link told her.

"Sure, just don't leave me here alone too long!" Malon told him, smiling.

"I won't" he added nervously

Link made his way towards the pay phone, and put in the money he needed, he dialed Mido's number.

"Briiiinnnnnnngggg, Briiiiinnnnnggggg, Um...Hello?" Mido answered on the other line.

"Hey man, its me."

"Link hey, what ya up too?"

"I'm on a date... with Malon", Link added with care,

"Malon, so how's the bet goin?" Mido asked with ease.

* * *

Back at the table, Malon heard a vibrating noise, looking over she realised, it was Link's Mobile. So she figured, 

"_what the hell, I will just take it to him, and wait outside the mens room for him"_

So not knowing what awaited her, she walked toward the mens room...

* * *

"The bets not happening anymore" Link added 

"Hey man, what do ya mean, you cant call it off! You called the terms!"

"I know..." Link added, feeling the guilt, "But I don't want to anymore"

"You made the deal, you have to see it through, all the way, don't be a chicken shit, you made the terms!" Mido told him with an undeniable force.

"I know, I made the bet, to sleep with Malon, make her my girlfriend, and oh yeah! Make her prom queen!" Link reminded his friend

He turned round from facing the phone booth so he could lean against the wall, he will never forget what he saw.

"Malon? How long have you been there?" He asked, the worry building up

But by looking at her face, he could tell she knew. Everything. He could see the tears well up in her eyes, the look of pain on her face. And Link felt heartbroken, he felt it stab at him like a rusty, unforgiving knife.

Speaking through the impending tears, Malon answered, "Since, 'The bets not happening'"

Link was about to speak, about to plead his case, to make her see, to make her forgive him, when to his horror, she turned, and ran out to the main restaurant.

"Malon wait!" He shouted, chasing after her, causing all the eaters in the Vinery to look at the pair, The pretty girl in tears, and the man pleading with her.

Malon turned to face him, she never felt so humiliated, so heartbroken, in her life. She felt so angry, yet so in pain.

"NO!" She shouted at him, fighting through the tears which were now streaming down her face, "No! Link, I don't want to hear what you have to say!" This caused her to have more tears, this was when she turned and rain outside, it was now pouring with rain, but she didn't care, and she ran, ran away, ran home...

Link saw her run, but stood paralysed for a moment, this was when her truly realised,  
_  
"I love her, WHY THE HELL AM I STANDING HERE!"_

So he got in his car, and drove, drove to find her...

* * *

Chapter 5 finshed. Now give me reviews :) 

Posted 14th October


	6. The ending no one wanted

Note: Thanks to all who reviews last chapter. And sorry for taking a while to do this, i have been having internet problems all week.

The Bet

Chapter 6: The ending no one wanted

Link got in his car, he needed to go after her, and he knew he would get to her faster if he was in the car, but all the while, he couldn't stop thinking

_"Why did I have to do this? Why the hell did I have to go and fall in love with her?"_

He scoured the streets with his eyes, looking for her desperately, it was chucking it down with rain, but he didn't care, he kept driving, even though he could barely see where he was going, that's when, through the rain, he saw her figure, she had stopped, she was crying, he could tell.

He parked his car a couple of meter's behind her, she didn't hear him as it was now thundering, he slowly stepped towards her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

Malon nearly jumped out of her skin, she turned around to sharply tell her 'attacker' to piss off, but that's where she froze, her eyes were still red and puffy from the tears, all she could do was look at him, and wait for him to explain

_"I don't want to hear this, why cant he just leave it at this? Why does he have to try to explain, he wont be able to talk his way out of this one, I don't even want to look at him... I cant believe... I cant believe I loved... or love... this man"_

"Malon..."

Link was talking softly, his hand still on her shoulder, even though she was now facing him, Malon took a few steps back, causing Link to release the grip he had on her shoulder.

_"look Malon, Please let me explain, please, it started out as a bet..."_

Link fumbled, trying to find the words, a way to tell her, to tell her how he felt

"Don't" Malon stated, the anger evident in her voice, she didn't want to hear it,

"Don't what..." Link asked

"Don't feed me this 'oh it started as a bet' line, you know you could have called the bet off at any time, but you didn't, so don't stand here, and tell me that you actually care for me. Cos I know damn well that you don't! You can't!"

Malon was fuming with anger, she turned to walk away, well stomp away...

"It isn't a line..." Link tried to reason,

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Malon surprised herself with how angry she was, but she couldn't help it, she had been embarrassed, humiliated, and heartbroken. She didn't need to hear it.

Link decided to just leave it, so they both turned in their separate directions, The tears in Link's eyes began to swell as he walked off. He took one last glance round, But Malon had already dissaperaed

* * *

There you go. Now all thats left is to review 

Posted 20th October


	7. Ex Friends

Note: Did you honestly think I'd leave it like that? Of cource i wouldn't. Now read on, and thanks again to all who reviewed.

The Bet

Chapter 7: Ex- Friends

The following Monday at school, at lunch, Malon went up to the library, she told Marin and Roy she was studying for the math test, but she just didn't want to be around people at the moment, she wanted Link, but she had pride, she wasn't just willing to let herself just run back.

"Can I sit here?" A strong male voice asked her, she looked up to identify who the voice belonged to, and saw it was her former love interest, Sheik.

"Sure" She said, wiping her teary eyes.

"Hey Malon... "He began, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder "What's wrong?" He asked gently

The library was empty except the two of the, so she broke down, she couldn't help it, she ended up telling Shiek all about the bet, and her feelings for Link, everything.

"I knew it would end in tears, I knew it would end in your tears, Malon." Was his cryptic reply,

"You knew?" Malon asked, although she wasn't angry, she was emotionless

"Malon, I didn't have any part of it, I just knew, don't hate me" he pleaded with her

"I don't hate you, Sheik. I feel like an idiot, I feel like everyone knew apart from me. How could I be so stupid..."

She was interrupted by the school intercom system,

"I'm Principal Smith, and I have the nominations for Prom King and Queen, first the nominations for Prom King are, Mido, Ganondorf and Link..."

Malon felt a lump in her throat...

"... And the nominations for prom queen are, Zelda, Naroubu and ... Malon" Principal Smith said in a disbelieving tone.

The Intercom ended, and Malon began to cry again, "That was part of the bet!" She cried.

"I know sweety" was all Sheik could say as he held her, wiping away her tears, and as he did her really thought _"I love this girl"_

* * *

Link scoured the corridors, looking for Malon, even though she had told him where to go, he still wanted to make her see... 

"Hey Link..." Mido's voice interrupted his train of thought just as he got inside the cafeteria, Link could see Marin and Roy, but no Malon...

"What!" Link snapped at his 'best friend', he had not seen or spoke to Mido since on the phone at the restaurant, and he knew, he wanted nothing more to do with him,

"Hey man" Mido shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, including Marin and Roy, who knew all about the bet, and if Link knew who they were, they would be giving him the cold shoulder.

"What!" Link repeated, tears almost, but not quite, reaching his eyes, everyone was watching, Marin, Roy, Zelda...

"Just wanted to know..." Mido began, as Link turned to leave, everyone's eyes where still on the pair.

"How's your slut, you know Malon!" Mido asked, spitefully, Link heard everyone whispering , 'Link and Malon...'

Link snapped, "You asshole, this is all your fault, the girl I love more then anyone else in the world wont talk to me and its all because of you!" Link knew everyone had heard what he said, but he didn't care, he turned and looked at Roy and Marin, who were looking at him like goldfish, and he said pointedly at them,

"This is for Malon!"

he turned to face Mido, and smacked him, full fist, full pelt, right in the nose, causing it to bleed like hell, and Link knew straight away he had broken it.

Link fell to the ground, Zelda and Naroubu and all Link's popular ex-friends gathered around him, Roy and Marin got up and stood next to Link, all Roy could say was

"Whoa man..."

Marin looked Link in the face after they had turned to leave the cafeteria, she saw the answer in his eyes, and knew it would be a yes, but she had to ask, it was a best friends prerogative,

"Is what you said true? Do you love her"

Before he could answer, Link heard Mido's voice

"If you walk out of here, with them, with Malon, Then you can forget about us, all of us being your friend," Mido shouted.

Link didn't need to think

"Goodbye Mido" was all he needed to say, as, with Roy and Marin in tow, he walked out.

Marin knew now Link as not all to blame for the bet, and that he indeed love her with all his heart, and he was going to help Link tell her, she was going to get through to Malon, right now.

And all together they went to Malon's only possible hiding place left, the library.

* * *

Chapter 7 finshed. Now time for your reviews :D 

Posted 23rd October


	8. Mido's Revenge

The Bet

Chapter 8: Mido's Revenge

Link, Marin and Roy look through the clear glass pane in the school library door, Roy suddenly let out a gasp

"Oh! There she is" Then Roy saw that Sheik was holding her, "Oh" he added quietly.

From the inside of library, Link saw Sheik, his closest friend other then Mido, say something to Malon and make his way towards where he Marin and Roy were standing. Link guessed Sheik must have made an excuse, because Malon didn't notice they were there.

"Is she ok?" Link asked Sheik, as soon as he closed the library door,

"No, man, she isn't, shes heartbroken, I've...I've never seen her that way before, shes broken, and you have some repairing to do Link!" Sheik told his best friend.

"I love her Sheik..." Link proceeded to tell his best friend about the fight he just had with Mido, and what he just gave up for Malon.

"Man..." Sheik began sympathetically, "Finally, you did it, he's a jackass, finally!" Sheik perked up, causing Marin to giggle.

"What can I do Sheik, what can I do to make it better?" Link asked desperately.

Link heard the library door swing open, and a small voice,

"Oh!"

Link looked up to see Malon, eyes puffy from where she had been crying.

Marin began to try to console her best friend,

"Malon..." She began, pleading with her friend

It didn't mean anything to Malon, in a weird way, she felt betrayed, her friends were supposed to hate Link with her, they were supposed to tell her that she was too good for him anyway, all that bullshit. That's what friends were supposed to do., and now Malon found her friends taking his side, and she couldn't believe it, she looked at Marin. Then at Roy, then she proceeded to walk down the corridor, pretending as if he... Link hadn't been there.

"Malon..." Link called pleadingly, starting to chase her, only to be stopped by Marin.

"No, Link, you've tried, so for now, take my advice, leave it. Just for a bit, let this whole thing cool down, let me and Roy try to get through to her."

"How can I leave it, Marin? I love her" Link asked desperately

"I know" She said comfortingly, putting a hand on his arm. "Just, let me speak to her"

Marin walked off, leaving Roy, Sheik and Link standing there.

"How about we get out of here?" Roy asked (referring to school)

"Yeah, I could kill for a bacon double cheeseburger!" Sheik added

"You know what?" Link said, putting an arm round each of his friends shoulders, "That's the best idea I heard all day!"

* * *

Marin managed to track Malon down in the girls toilets, when Marin got there, they were empty, apart from Malon, who Marin could here crying through the toilet door, luckily, Malon had left it unlocked, 

"Malon"

"Marin, how could you take his side?" She asked through her tears, "I mean, your supposed to tell me that he was never good enough for me anyway, that's what we always tell each other, and now...And now, your taking his side!" Malon said, angrily.

"Malon I'm not, I'm not taking sides... Look, Link loves you ok, its not my place to say, but he loves you. And you love him, I just have to look at you to see that, and you need to stop being proud, go after him! Tell him, nothings standing in your way!" Marin told her friend

Malon looked at her friend, and saw the seriousness in her face,

"He loves me, he told you"

"Yes!" Marin answered, exasperated.

"I'm gonna find him!" Malon said happily, running out of the toilets, a moment later, she returned, smiling,

"What!" Marin asked,

"Thanks, Marin" Malon hugged her best friend and proceeded to run out and find Link, right now.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of searching, she came to the math corridor, towards the end of the corridor, outside the boys bathroom, she saw Mido, holding a bit of tissue to his nose, 

"Mido what happened?" Malon asked, deep down she didn't care, as he helped orchestrate the bet, but she was curious, and a downright caring person,

"Oh..." Mido began, he smirked inside, realising Malon didn't know a thing, "Head butted, a door.." he said, off the top of his head. "Oh, clumsly ass!" Malon laughed.

Mido joined in, "Yeah, I really should get my eyes checked or something!"

As Malon walked slightly up the corridor, she turned back to Mido, "Hey!" She caught his attention, "Have you seen Link" She questioned, trying to sound casual,

Mido, smirked, knowing this was his chance to get his revenge on Link, "Yeah, he was kissing Zelda in her car" He answered casually

Malon felt a dagger stab her through the chest,

"Thanks" She said, although she was pretty sure she sounded winded, and made her way towards the tree at the front of the school, where she said she said she would meet Marin.

She had cried so much, too much in the last few days, but she couldn't help it, she stopped and slid down the wall, letting the tears fall freely, she didn't care who saw. She never thought this would happen. She was too late.

* * *

Chapter 8 finshed. Things just don't seeem to go right for Malon, do they? 

Anyway all that left to say now is please review

Posted 27th October


	9. Together At Last

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 8

The Bet

Chapter 9: Together At Last

Malon finally got to the tree where she promised she would meet Marin, still in tears. Marin ran towards her best friend, seeing that she had been crying,

"Malon? Did you find him? What happened?" Marin asked, concerned,

"Oh! Marin... He...He told me" Malon whimpered, falling into her best friend's arms, causing somethird graders from the school across the street who were passing by to giggle.

"Malon! Malon!" Marin said putting her hands on each of her friends shoulders, "What happened?" She questioned

"I ran into Mido, a few minutes ago, he told me...He told me...Link and Zelda were kissing in her car" Marin knew it was cruel, but she giggled sarcastically,

"Its not funny Marin!" Malon said in a huff.

"I know, but there are two reasons that that isn't true, I know It isn't true. Number one. I left Link with Sheik and Roy, and number two, Link and Mido had a fight, what, an hour ago now."

"A fight?" Malon questioned through her tears.

"Yes" Marin proceeded to tell her friend the details of Mido and Links fight, how it started, what Link said about Malon, and that Mido probably said that to Malon to get revenge on Link for humiliating him.

"Oh... Wait...WAIT!" Malon halted. "Ring Roy" She commanded

"What, I don't think now's the time to be ringing Roy..." Marin reasoned

"You said Roy's with Link, I need to talk to him, now..." Malon commanded, causing Marin to make the call...

* * *

Link, Sheik and Roy were eating their proposed bacon double cheeseburgers in the local burger king, which was about five minute walk from the school, when Roy practically leaped out of his chair. 

"What's wrong with you, are you having a seizure?" Sheik questioned, jokingly

"No, my phone, its vibrating, Oh! Its Marin" He said, looking pointedly at Link, Roy took the call,

"Yes, mmmm, yes, yes, ok, love ya"

Link was staring a hole through Roy, he knew that call was something to do with Malon,

"Link, go meet Malon at the park, and Marin's coming here to meet us, Sheik"

Link felt his heart practically jump out of his chest, Malon wanted to talk to him! He knew what she was going to say. "_She's going to tell me to get out of her life, but at least now I will know"_

* * *

As he reached the park, the nerves really hit Link, he could see Malon swinging on the swing, but she hadn't seen him yet, he opened the park gate, and decided to tread very, very carefully. 

"Malon..." he began,

Malon leapt around, she placed her hand on her chest in relief, and to Link's relief, she smiled, that warm, loving smile that had first caught his eye. Link suddenly realised "_god, after all we've been through... I love this girl, but I have never kissed her..."_

"Look, Link, I need to tell you..." She said, standing up.

"Tell me what?" Link asked, really starting to worry.

"I'm so sorry, I heard about your fight, I'm so sorry, I bet you wish you had never laid eyes on me..." Malon began to get teary, Link saw, even though she tried to hide it by looking down and shuffling her feet.

"Malon..." He said, full of concern, and for the first time, since the whole bet came out, he realised, he didn't want to hurt Malon, and that's all he was causing her, there is no way he could live with that,

"If you want me to get out of your life, I will, not because I want to, but because I want you to be happy..." Link began.

Malon suddenly felt all her recent emotions burst up inside her, she couldn't help it, it was now or never,

"But that isn't what I want Link!" She said stubbornly, through her tears, "You know, I would love to be able to hate you, I would love to tell you to piss off! But I cant, you know why I can't, because I love you too damn much!" Malon realised what she said, and gasped and covered up her mouth.

"Malon..." Was all Link could muster, feeling tears himself, "Malon, can you forgive me?" he asked.

Malon laughed slightly, she couldn't help it, "Of course I can, I love you stupid!"

"Oh god Malon! I love you!" He said, and feeling happier then he had for days, he picked her up and swung her around, while she was up in the air he said,

"I've waited to long for this..."

He kissed her, It was the most gentle, loving kiss they had both felt, after they pulled apart, Link took her hand,

"So, what do you say, Malon, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Link asked

"Of course I will, Link" She laughed, and taking his hand they left the park together, hand in hand.

* * *

Everything is finally happy... or is it? - Grins evilly - 

Now, please review

Posted 31st October


	10. I Love You Sheik?

The Bet

Chapter 10: I Love You... Sheik?

The next day, at lunch break, Malon took her normal seat in the library, Roy and Marin were at swim club, and the library was empty, as usual, so it was the perfect place for her to get some peace. Malon smiled to herself _"god this feels different from the last time I was in here! "_

"Can I sit here?" A voice asked her, uncertainly, "God that feels like déjà vu!" Sheik laughed.

"Oh! Sure!" Malon said, excited to see him.

"So... What's the news on you and Link?" He asked, almost mumbling, preparing his heart for the answer.

"Oh..."_ "god what am I supposed to say, I lo... USED TO LOVE this man"_, "We are together. I told him I love him..." Malon answered, deciding honesty is the best policy

Sheik couldn't sit with her anymore. She loved another man, to be honest, he never expected her to love him, but he didn't know if he was ready to hear her love another man. He couldn't take it, he felt like he needed to scream. Or cry. Or both.

"I need to go..." He told her, the lump in his throat evident from the way he was talking.

"Why?" She asked, genuinely not knowing why all of a sudden he couldn't be near her.

He just turned and started to walk away, Malon was confused, she reached out to use his elbow to swing him around so he was facing her,

"Wait, Sheik, what's wrong?" She asked, worrying now,

Sheik couldn't take it, after years of loving this girl, he wasn't about to go down without a fight, he gave up, he couldn't care anymore, he needed her to know.

"Malon, I cant be your friend, you'll never understand..." Sheik began,

That's when Malon felt it, it was like a tug on her heart, she couldn't handle it, she knew what this feeling was, it was all her feelings for Sheik coming back, after all the time she took trying to get over this, it was all coming back _"No! I am in love with Link, aren't I?"  
_  
"Why?" Malon asked, feeling broken, why wouldn't he want to be her friend?

"COS I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, Malon and Sheik both stood back in shock

"Sheik..." Malon began, not knowing what to do, whether to cry, to run, or to kiss him...

"No! Malon, I don't want to hear it, I know your gonna shoot me down, so I don't need you to patronize me" Sheik added, running out the library door, leaving Malon paralysed, all she could say, after he had gone was,

"Sheik don't go... I love you"

Malon, unfortunately, didn't hear Link walk up behind her, hearing every word Malon had just said...

* * *

Oh no, What has Malon done? Sorry if it's a little short, it's more of a build up chapter. 

Please review

Posted 3rd November


	11. You Have A Choice To Make

The Bet

Chapter 11: You Have A Choice To Make

Malon was still staring at the door where she had just seen Sheik walk out of, possibly, her life, slowly, she turned round to grab her bag and run as far away as she possibly could, that's when she saw him...

"Link!" She gasped, scared out of her skin, she began to panic, "H...H...How long ya been there?" She asked, scratching her head, trying to sound casual,

"Long enough" Link answered,

Malon had never heard Link talk this way before, he was cold. His voice sounded broken, as if he had had all the life drained out of him.

"Link... Link I can explain..." Malon fumbled

Malon found it ironic, after all they had been through, in the end, it would be her begging for him to listen. She had to make him understand.

"Explain what? Malon, explain what huh?" he seethed, now showing emotion, he sounded angry, yet heartbroken, and Malon didn't like it one bit. For the first time in their relationship, she knew in her heart that he loved her.

"Link, I don't know, I'm so confused, I know I need to make a choice, I know that! But... I just don't know!" she just blurted out, exasperated.

"Ok Malon, you want time, you can have... you can have till Saturday night, prom night!" he told her, turning, and walking out the same way Sheik had walked out.

And for the first time in her recent memory, Malon felt completely alone.

* * *

Marin looked at her clock, 18:00 it read. She let out a sigh, she was supposed to be meeting Roy in an hour, but that was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She fondled the package in her hand, she didn't want to have to do this, but she had to get the answer, she had to know if it was real or not. 

She had missed a period, and Marin worried, naturally, her and Roy had had sex, for the first time, only a few weeks ago. She paced the room, looking at the package. Part of her hope if she ignored it, it would go away, but her sensible side knew that it wasn't going to go down that way. Summoning all her courage, she grabbed the pregnancy test and headed toward her bathroom.

Malon lay on her bed, just looking at her ceiling, contemplating what the hell she was going to do.

I've got myself in a right pickle haven't I? She laughed inwardly.

But she knew she was not in a laughing situation, she had to make a serious choice, and she needed to think, no, she needed to listen to her heart, and wait for it to tell her who she was supposed to love.

"Its no use!" She shouted to no one in particular, as she buried her head in her pillow

"Briiinngggg Brrrriiiiinnnnggg"

Her cell phone was ringing, she didn't want to answer it, she looked at the screen, and it read 'Marin'

Begrudgingly, she picked up the phone

"What..." She said tiredly,

"Malon?" Marin pleaded, she had been crying, she was crying, Malon knew her best friend inside out,

"Marin?" Malon said, perking up, knowing her best friend needed her.

After listening for about a minute to her best friend, Malon knew this was something which couldn't be discussed over the phone.

"I'm coming over" was her simple reply, as she grabbed her boots

After hearing the knock on the door, Marin let her best friend in; all Malon could think to do was hug her, as Marin cried her eyes out,

"Marin, how could you let this happen, didn't you... didn't you use a..." Malon questioned, uneasily,

"We did, it broke" Marin replied, sheepishly

Malon looked at her friend, she had never seen Marin like this before, and she was... Vulnerable.

"Malon, I'm eighteen, I'm too young to be pregnant!" Marin bawled

Malon held her in an attempt to make her feel better,

"What about Roy?" Malon questioned, looking Marin square in the eyes

"I, I have to go meet him." Marin said, "I'm gonna tell him"

After checking to see that her make up hadn't smudged down her face, (it hadn't) Marin said goodbye to Malon, and the two walked down separate streets. Not knowing where their lives were going...

* * *

Chapter 11 Finshed 

This is probably only going for another two or three chapters as im running lw on ideas, anyway, make sure to review :)

Posted 7th November


End file.
